


it is what it is

by Aubrelin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jonghyun is understanding, M/M, Taemin is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: Taemin is hurting and Jonghyun understands, because he's hurting too.This is 400 words of hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Destroy Me More





	it is what it is

"It's hard sometimes, right?" His voice sounded so quiet in the small, dark bedroom. Taemin had almost forgotten he was there, but was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that he wasn't alone and that Jonghyun had probably heard him cry for the best half hour — or however long he'd been lying here, he wasn't sure. His perception of time was never very good.

He didn't reply and for a moment the two of them remained silent. The room was quieter now, as Taemin was lying still, practically holding his breath in order not to make another sound. He wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed, or whether he felt embarrassed at all. Maybe he was glad, too, that Jonghyun was here with him and still awake. Not that he knew what to tell him. The answer to the question Jonghyun had asked seemed obvious, and that was painful.

"You know, you're way too young to know about stuff like that," Jonghyun said. "But I immediately knew you knew... When I saw you for the first time, I mean. You're like that, Taeminie, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Taemin said. "That you feel it too sometimes."

"It's okay," Jonghyun replied. "It has to be okay."

"Why?" Taemin asked. He pushed the covers down from his face so he could peek over the edge, across the room, at Jonghyun in the other bed. The room was dark enough for Taemin to feel like Jonghyun wouldn't be able to read his expression clearly, and therefore wouldn't see what his crying face looked like.

"Because what's the point of it not being okay?" Jonghyun asked. "Nah, I don't know..." he then added. "Maybe it's not okay. Maybe it doesn't matter whether it is or isn't. I just meant to say that it is the way it is."

"But what if the way it is is not the way I want it to be?" Taemin asked.

"Then I'm sorry," Jonghyun replied.

Taemin huffed softly and squeezed the edge of the blankets in his fists. It didn't really work to make him feel any calmer, but it gave him the idea that he was doing something about the desperate sensations that were churning on the inside of his body.

"Come here, Taeminie," Jonghyun said. "I'll hold you all night."


End file.
